


Hot neighbor AU

by YourOwnGayAunt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avalance live together is a house and Nyssa lives next door, F/F, I am so sorry, I finished this at 3 am, NyssAvaLance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, what is their throuple shipname?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: Avalance live together in a house and Nyssa lives next door. They have some fun together. I suck at summaries I'm sorry.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Ava Sharpe, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hot neighbor AU

Ava was sleepy because she stayed up late to research for her podcast so she wasn't too happy when the sound of a lawnmower woke her up. She reluctantly got up to make coffee and maybe continue her research. She couldn't help but look out of the window to see her neighbor mowing the lawn. She was wearing a sports bra and shorts and had her hair in a loose ponytail, she looked stunning so Ava couldn't help but stare. She saw her muscles flex as she kept working in the garden. She was appreciating a nice view of her abs when she got pulled out of her fantasy. ,,Checking out our hot neighbor?" her girlfriend asked playfully. Ava new the two had history so she didn't want to bring it up but Sara seemed not to mind. ,,Yeah, she really is something... her awful lawn mowing habits woke me up..." she trailed off as she saw Nyssas arm muscles flex particularly well. Both her and Sara made appreciative sounds and then looked at each other.

,,So are we gonna ask her to join us in bed or...? I mean I'm down if you're down." Sara offered. ,,You think she'd want that?" Ava asked. ,,Only one way to find out." Sara smirked. After that Ava finished her coffee and headed outside. ,,Good morning," she called out to Nyssa. ,,Oh wow, good morning indeed," Nyssa replied as she checked Ava out in her robe. ,,You wanna come over later?" Ava asked casually, it wouldn't be the first time Nyssa has visited them. ,,Sure, I'll finish up and come hang out," she resumed her gardening and Ava retrieved back to the house. When she came back to the kitchen she was met with Sara's grinning form. ,,Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sara asked carefully, Ava nodded and gave Sara a reassuring kiss.

A few hours later Sara and Ava were both dressed for the day inside all comfy snuggled on the couch, Ava doing more research and Sara watching a tv show when there was a knock on the door. Sara got up and opened the door to see Nyssa now wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt, she looked great as always. ,,Hi," she smiled. ,,Hi," Sara replied and let their guest in. By that time Ava had put her laptop down and turned off the tv. ,,Hey," she greeted, ,,Glad you could join us, have a seat," she motioned for Nyssa to sit with them on the couch.

,,So, I feel like I kinda know what this is about but I also don't want to assume so please tell me what this is about," Nyssa kept looking between the two other women. She looked quite nervous. Sara silently asked Ava for permission and then took the lead. ,,So," she started, putting her hand on Nyssa's shoulder, ,,we think you're hot," she smirked, ,,and we would like to have you join us in the bedroom if you're up for it." Nyssa thought for a moment. ,,Well that's a relief, I was worried you were angry at me for waking you up." Nyssa smirked and looked at Ava.

At this point Ava was quite impatient so she surged forward and kissed Nyssa. Sara was taken aback a bit by this but she found it extremely hot so she joined her girlfriend and kissed Nyssa's neck, she grabbed Ava's hand and intertwined their fingers. She used her other hand to pull Nyssa's shirt up and trace the other woman's abs. Ava's hands were also busy one was still holding Sara's but the other grabbed Nyssa's ass. Nyssa felt like she was in heaven, surrounded by two beautiful women that wanted her. She cupped Ava's face as they kissed and had her other hand holding onto Sara. After a while of making out, groping and stripping each other, the couch became uncomfortable and impractical for them so they moved to the bedroom.

This time Nyssa took the lead and pinned Ava's hands above her head and kissed down her body. She stopped to kiss around her breasts and took each nipple in her mouth, then she kissed down her stomach to her wet dripping pussy. Ava was very worked up from watching Nyssa in the garden and then making out with her and Sara. She was sensitive too, so sensitive that when Nyssa took the first testing lick she almost came. She moaned very loudly and took ahold of Nyssa's hair with one hand. As Nyssa was eating Ava out Sara lay at Ava's side watching and occasionally kissing Ava and her breasts. She was very much enjoying watching her ex lover's expert tongue being used on her current lover. When Ava was coming Sara helped hold her down, held her hand and peppered kisses all over her face and neck. Nyssa let Ava ride out her orgasm and when she calmed down she grinned up at her and licked her lips, she was about to say something but then Sara pulled her into a kiss. ,,Hmmm, you taste good," she winked at Ava. Nyssa smirked, ,,Better try straight from the source," and so Sara gave Nyssa one more bruising kiss and went down on Ava herself, she loved eating her girlfriend out, she loved the way she tasted, all the little sounds she made, she loved everything about it so she wasn't ready to have her job interrupted by a hand wandering down her back and then up her thigh. Nyssa asked if she could finger Sara in the meantime so Sara gave her permission and spread her legs for better access. Nyssa easily slipped two fingers in her and soon a third one joined in as she thrusted them in while Sara was tongue fucking and soon also fingerfucking Ava.

Ava came the second time and Sara followed soon after. Both of them collapsed on the bed next to each other. And Nyssa suddenly felt awkward and thought about leaving. ,,I don't think I can move right now," Ava broke the silence. ,,It's okay babe, just lay back and enjoy the show." Sara gave Ava a quick kiss and motioned for Nyssa to come to her. She pulled the brunette in for a kiss that was slower and more passionate than the others. Then she lay Nyssa down and whispered in her ear that she was going to take care of her. She slowly kissed down her body stopping at every sensitive place. Then she placed a soft kiss on her clit. All of her touches teasing. Then she withdrew completely and gave Nyssa the softest kiss on the lips. Sara went over to the drawers next to the bed and took out a vibrator. She knew Nyssa liked those. She turned it on and teased the other woman with it for a bit. Nyssa was so wet and so close so Sara decided to stop teasing and put the vibrator closer to her clit while she kissed her breasts and lightly sucked on her nipples. All the while Ava was watching them and yes, she was okay with this, she was definitely enjoying the show.

They switched around giving each other as much pleasure as they could and they ended up a sweaty mess of limbs of the bed. They were all sore and panting. ,,We should go shower," Sara stated and both women made noises of agreement but made no effort to get up so Sara got up first and took a quick shower to rinse the sweat off. She sent the other two women to shower right after. Those two took a bit longer because they decided to do each other one more time so Sara had time to change the sheets. When they came back naked, hair freshly blow dried Sara was waiting for them in the fresh clean bed also still fully nude. They all arranged themselves so that they were cuddling and with soft caresses and a few stolen kisses all three of them fell asleep.

The next morning Ava woke up to the birds chirping and two warm bodies pressed to her instead of the lawn mower and she couldn't be happier. 


End file.
